


The Wandering Bard

by SadisticAngel



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime, Feelings, Funny, Multi, Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticAngel/pseuds/SadisticAngel
Summary: Some say he's a ghost. An urban legend within the gaming community of the Elder tales. A max level bard-class player, nicknamed "The Wandering Bard".  Masking his identify while he roams the land, helping struggling players, before suddenly disappearing.





	1. The Bard

Their raid had taken a turn for the worst. The majority, if not all members from the Crescent Moon Alliance had dropped below 25% health remaining. MP just above half. They had made the fatal mistake of not having a healer accompany them while high level questing in Shibuya. A minimum level of 75+ was required to accept the quest, but could easily crush level 90 players with ease. The quest had them traveling deep into a nearby dungeon, which was a Ravine leading into a mineshaft. The quest in tales they bring back a rare item just beyond the boss room. A magical stone buried deep within the ravines and endless mine shafts. Shouryuu quickly went in for the boss, using his Round Windmill skill, landing only dealing a mere fraction of the bosses HP. Hien attempted to back him up with ranged attacks, only for them to bounce off. Shouryuu was launched aback, colliding with  Hien, before they both crash into the ravine walls. The guardians had already used their emergency spell, making them untargetable for a small duration of time, while beginning to form a wall of shields. The boss easily crashed through the wall, destroying their shields and armor in one strike. The boss had a large body, which was almost wall to wall of the ravine. Level 90, displayed across their screens. Boss name: The Chimera. One head, a dragons head specialized in Fire magic, another Healing and supporting, represented by a lions head, and the last head, a snake, specialized in high damage, AOE spells of all kinds. All 3 heads turn to the remaining members. The lion's head began casting a spell, emitting a large roar as the chimera begins to glow, doubling all damage dealt by the Dragon's head, which began to cast the spell in which would end them all. The guild began to scatter in an attempt to dodge the hit, most not being fast enough. Hearing a low flute sound.

"Dancing Peacock Melody." A large buff to the Crescent members allowed them to narrowly escape the AOE from the blast. Leading into another song. "Rainbow Arabesque" turning their elements to ice, allowing their attacks to be buffed towards the chimera. The two songs played as the battle continued. Most members hadn't even thought of who it could've been, they were to busy dodging  the chimera's attacks. Slivers of health quickly turned into larger chunks as the barrage of attacks landed on the beast. A third song begins to play, much to their surprise. Usually only two being the limit at one time.

"Venomoid Tarantella."  He speaks low, as dark blue notes emit from his flute. Their health soon begins to regenerate at a quick pace, turning the raid on it's head.  Shouryuu and Hien manage to take out the dragon head, only for the other two heads to grow stronger. With their line of guardians reformed, which allowed Hien and other ranged casters to began dealing damage to the remaining heads. The dragon head, along with the snakes head began combining spells, creating large vortexes of flames exploding into the night sky.  

"Anchor Howl!" "Atrophy Break!" and many other spells simultaneously casted towards the Chimera, leaving both heads with near no health. Both chimera heads howling up into the moon lit sky, creating a large orb of pure energy, creating a white ball of light. All 3 songs stop. The monster's began to barrel towards the guild members. 

"Maestro Echo" he began to play again. allowing him to copy Astral binds from an enchanter in the party. Binding the beast with glowing thorns that surrounded it's large body.

Shouryuu leaped high into the air, slashing down onto the Chimera with one final blow, draining it from it's remaining life points. The chimera's final spell canceling before impact, while the chimera explodes, dropping various amounts of rare items for them to pick up. While looking through their drops Hien stops for a moment, looking behind the group of now happy and rich members. He catches a name display, before the player disappears. Raeden. Level 90 Bard. 


	2. It Begins

That battle was one of the best memories Madoka had from Elder Tales. It was almost 3 years ago but  he remembered everything about it, from the close calls and the mysterious Bard.  Raeden, other then his name nobody knew anything about him. Madoka nor any of his guild mates saw the mysterious player after that. Madoka sighed, and returned back to what he was doing. Today was the day a new expansion for Elder Tales came out, and to say the least he was excited. He got Shouryuu to play it with him once it came out, with only a small amount of begging. He'd just have to wait till it launched, which was only a few hours from then. 

With school out of the way, he began to purchase items for hours of playing. Accompanying him was  Shousuke, still dressed in his school uniform, while Madoka was dressed in his regular clothes, an old blue tee shirt and jeans. Shousuke departed momentarily to use the restroom before Madoka noticed someone out of the corner of his eye, before turning to meet their gaze. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments, before the other walked off. 

Madoka thought he looked familiar, but put it in the back of his mind while finishing his junk-food haul, and Shousuke returning with a few items of his own. He arrived home with Shousuke, and decided to take a quick nap to pass the time before the update. 

He'd woken up in an unfamiliar world. The sun blazing into his eyes, he gently groans before fully sitting up. He looks around his unfamiliar surroundings. He feels the grass below him, and spins around to the endless trees that surrounded him. He quickly grew confused, while he heard his name being called in the distance. He ran towards the voice, it was Shousuke. He saw a pair of green eyes before halting. Quickly turning back to nothing, before Shousuke found him in a small forest clearing. Shousuke appeared as his in game avatar named Shouryuu, the swashbuckler. Madoka looked down at himself, wearing a dark green shirt and long brown pants, tail poking out from the back. He was his in game character, Hien the assassin. Both boys look at each other with curious looks, before they began to laugh a bit. 

"Do you remember logging in?" Shouryuu asked.

"Not at all, the last thing i remember is falling asleep on my couch." Hien responded. A soft ping alerted them to a message from their guild leader. She request they meet at their old guild house, as soon as possible. They opened their in game maps, which displayed in front of them. They began to head towards the former guild hall. 

TBC


End file.
